Wedding Dress
by Sutekina653
Summary: Song fic (kpop wedding dress by taeyang ) neville et hermione vont ce marié avec leurs "âmes sœur " (peut être en deux partie ou plus cela dépendra de vous xD bonne lecture


Je tiens à préciser que, dans le monde sorcier, les hommes portent des robes sorcières, afin que vous n'oubliiez pas ? et pour le bon déroulement de cet os, j'ai du faire quelques modifications. ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai traduit cette chanson, j'ai trouvé la traduction sur internet, bonne lecture ! ? ﾟﾘﾙ? corrigé par bellessouris

...

 _On dit parfois que ça n'est jamais fini avant que ça ne le soit_

 _Mais je suppose que tout est vraiment fini maintenant_

 _Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant de renoncer à toi_

 _Écoute_

Neville, Harry, Hermione ainsi que Ron étaient les seuls présents dans la salle sur demande.

-J'ai un truc à vous annoncer, dit Hermione en les regardant tout en jetant un regard en coin à Neville.

-Neville et moi, on va se marier !

Ron et Harry se mirent à les applaudir, leurs amis allaient se marier ! C'était fantastique ! Eux qui pensaient qu'ils étaient célibataires !

-Mais pourquoi avoir caché votre relation ? Demanda Ron, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez dans notre cas, à Blaise et moi, vous n'aviez rien à nous cacher, leur dit le roux en les prenant chacun leur tour dans ses bras suivi d'Harry.

Hermione se mit soudainement à rire.

-Quoi ? Demanda le brun, il ne trouvait rien de drôle dans ce que venait de dire Ron.

\- On ne va pas se marier ensemble ! C'est juste qu'on a décidé de se marier en même temps, le même jour, tu comprends Ron ?

-Ah oui je vois, sourit le roux.

-Et qui sont les heureux élus ? Demanda Harry tout sourire.

-Moi c'est Luna, leur dit un Neville rêveur, et elle m'a dit oui !

-Cool mon pote, dit Ron en le tapant dans le dos.

-Et toi Mione ?

-Draco ! Draco l'a demandé en mariage !

-Non !? Malfoy ? Le Malfoy ? Vous êtes en couple depuis combien de temps ?

-Ça fait un moment déjà, mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il m'aurait demandé de faire ma vie avec lui, je l'aime tellement !

Harry était silencieux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Malfoy ?

-Harry ? Ça va ?

-Malfoy ?

-Oui...

-PARMIS TOUS LES HOMMES DE CE MONDE, SORCIER COMME MOLDU, C'EST LUI QU'IL A FALLU QUE TU CHOISISSES ?

Le brun était rouge de colère, fixant sa meilleure amie.

-Je...Je ne comprends pas, Harry, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les Serpentards mais tu as bien accepté Blaise ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas lui ? Je l'aime tu sais?

-Je ne te comprends pas Hermione !

Ron s'approcha d'Harry et le gifla.

-Respire, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Les traits du brun se déformèrent en une expression de dégoût, non contre la brune, mais contre lui-même, il se détestait.

-Je... Harry...Harry ?! Où vas-tu ? Demanda la brune.

-Prendre l'air !

Laissant les trois autres dans la salle, Harry s'en alla sans se retourner alors qu'Hermione éclatait en sanglots dans les bras de Neville, essayant de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

 _Vous vous disputez et tu finis_ _en larmes_

 _Parfois c'est de la peine et je pris pour que tu la (le) quitte_

 _Mon cœur, en silence, souffre_

 _Mais un de tes sourires fait briller mes journées_

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'Hermione et Neville avaient annoncé leur mariage, ils n'étaient pas pressés. À la fin de leurs études, ils avaient prévu de tout finaliser et il ne restait que deux mois.

Harry regardait son amie pleurer à cause d'une nouvelle dispute avec son petit ami, il ne pouvait pas la détester, il l'aimait trop pour ça et n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. Ils avaient vécu tellement d'aventures ensemble et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de souffrir en silence.

 _J'ai peur que tu t'aperçoives de mes sentiments_

 _Et que tu t'éloignes de moi_

 _Alors ma respiration retenue, je sers les dents_

 _Et pris pour que tu la (le) quitte_

Ron vînt s'asseoir près de son ami qui détourna le regard du couple s'enlaçant, le blond était arrivé, les yeux rouges et s'excusait à présent en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

\- on n'en a pas parlé.

-Hn... De quoi ?

-De ce qui c'est passé lorsqu'ils nous ont annoncé leur mariage, Harry !

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-S'il n'y avait rien à dire, tu ne serais pas PARTI comme ça, en la laissant pleurer, Harry !

\- Ne cris pas s'il te plait Ron, j'ai mal à la tête, en plus on n'est pas seul ! Lui dit Harry.

Les personnes présentes dans la salle commune les regardaient, attendant une nouvelle explosion, soit du roux soit du brun, mais le Gryffondor en couple avec un Serpentard empoigna son ami pour l'emmener dans leur dortoir, referma les rideaux et y apposa un sort de silence.

-Alors ? Maintenant on est seul.

-Je n'ai rien à dire Ron !

-Harry... Ça fait un moment déjà que j'ai vu que ton état se dégrade et ne s'améliore pas... Est ce que... Est ce que tu l'aimes ?

Le brun regarda son ami, un voile de douleur passant dans ses yeux.

-Je suis juste fatigué Ron, juste, laisse moi tranquille...

 _Bébé s'il te plait ne tiens pas sa main_

 _Car tu devrais être mon homme (ma dame)_

 _S'il te plait ne regarde que moi je t'ai toujours attendu_

22h53

Harry était à la volière, regardant les oiseaux voler, c'était Hermione qui lui avait apprit ce sort, ceux-ci finir par disparaitre dans un dernier battement d'ailes.

-Alors Potter, on pleure sa maman ?

-Malfoy !

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler...

-Draco je sais, le coupa le brun en souriant, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je suis venu te parler comme d'habitude !

-Non Mal...Draco, d'habitude tu viens, tu t'assieds à côté de moi et tu la fermes, le premier jour on a parlé, mais pas les autres, sinon je m'en serais souvenu.

-Tu es bien bavard ce soir je trouve !

-C'est toi qui as commencé, alors tu veux quoi ?

-Te parler d'Hermione, elle s'inquiète pour toi et...

 _Lorsque la musique se coupera tu lui promettras d'être à elle (lui)_

 _Pour l'éternité_

 _J'ai prié et espéré pour que ce jour ne vienne jamais_

 _Cette robe de marié que tu portes_

 _(Fille), cette robe de marié que tu portes_

 _Ce n'est pas moi près de toi, à tes cotés (robe... robe)_

 _Robe de marié_

 _Oh cette robe de marié que tu portes_

Draco parlait toujours mais Harry n'en avait cure, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir loin d'ici, loin de tout, et ne plus jamais revenir.

 _Tu n'as jamais compris mes sentiments_

 _Et j'ai fini par te détester_

 _J'ai même souhaité ton malheur_

 _Maintenant je n'ai plus aucunes larmes à verser_

 _J'essaie de te parler mais je m'aperçois que je suis seul_

Deux jours avant leur mariage, il avait été obligé d'aller avec Ron, aider Neville et Draco à chercher des robes de marié pour homme dans les couleurs or et argent puisqu'ils avaient été indécis entre rouge et or ainsi que vert et argent, ils avaient alors opté pour celles-ci.

 _Chaque nuit j'y pense_

 _Et je me demande si je savais déjà que ça se passerait_

 _Comme ça_

 _Et puis je ferme les yeux_

 _Et je rêve d'un rêve sans fin_

 _Et je pris pour qu'elle le quitte_

 _Bébé s'il te plait ne tiens pas sa main_

 _Car tu devrais être mon homme (ma dame)_

 _S'il te plait ne regarde que moi je t'ai toujours attendu_

 _Lorsque la musique se coupera, tu lui promettras d'être à elle (lui)_

 _Pour l'éternité_

 _J'ai prié et espéré pour que ce jour ne vienne jamais_

 _Cette robe de marié que tu portes_

 _(Fille), cette robe de marié que tu portes_

 _Ce n'est pas moi près de toi, à tes cotés (robe... robe)_

 _Robe de marié_

 _Oh cette robe de marié que tu portes_

Harry se rappelait de leurs disputes entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. C'était une tradition pour eux, pour le monde, mais il était tombé amoureux et ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière car aujourd'hui, sa meilleure amie se mariait avec l'homme qu'il aimait et dans cet eglise moldu (ceux qu tu as jadis détesté ), devant ce prête ils jureront de s'aimer pour l'éternité.

 _Quoi qu'il se passe, sois heureux (se) avec elle (lui)_

 _Comme ça, je pourrais continuer ma route_

 _S'il te plait, oubli tous les souvenirs minables que tu as_

 _De moi_

 _Même si ça n'a duré qu'un moment, j'ai vraiment fait de mon_

 _Mieux_

 _No oooh~~~~~~~~_

 _J'ai vécu longtemps dans un monde de rêves et d'illusions_

 _Et pourtant tu m'offres ce sourire illuminé_

Harry l'a regarda puis laissa couler son regard sur le blond, oui il l'aimait plus que tout au monde mais il était trop tard à présent

 _Cette robe de marié que tu portes_

 _(Fille), cette robe de marié que tu portes_

 _Ce n'est pas moi près de toi, à tes cotés (robe... robe)_

 _Robe de marié_

 _Oh cette robe de marié que tu portes_

 **Mais il** **n'est jamais** **trop tard...Ou si ?**


End file.
